Docteur Rogue et Mister House
by phoenix saturne
Summary: Suite à une mission qui à ma tournée, Severus se retrouve aux urgences d'un hôpital moldu à exciter la curiosité d'un médecin cynique et boiteux.


**Docteur Rogue et Mister House.**

_P.O.V. Rogue_

Le premier bruit que j'entendis, et qui me fit grincer des dents, me donna l'impression qu'un troupeau de géants marchant au pas venait de passer juste à mes côtés. Péniblement, je tentai d'ouvrir les paupières, qui pesaient des tonnes, tout en essayant de rassembler mes esprits. Progressivement, les bruits de pas féroces s'éloignèrent pour laisser place à des sons de machines que je reconnus comme provenant d'appareils d'hôpitaux moldus, en ayant souvent fréquentés dans ma jeunesse (merci très cher père !).

Après un temps qui me parut interminable, je pus enfin ouvrir les yeux, pour constater que je me trouvais effectivement dans le service des urgences d'un hôpital. Comment étais-je donc arrivé ici ? Ah oui, la mission s'était, pour ne pas changer, assez mal terminée. Je vous retiens, Albus, vous et vos idées stupides ! Pourquoi m'avoir envoyé moi, aux États-Unis, faire une enquête sur les contacts de Malfoy parmi les Aurors pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Et avec « lui » en plus comme équipier, boulet serait d'ailleurs un terme bien plus approprié ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que vous laissiez ce sale clébard sortir de sa niche ? Surtout qu'il était connu de nos ennemis et aussi utile dans ce genre de missions qu'une potion pour le mal de gorge.

Alors que je me mis à pester contre tout ce qui me passait par l'esprit, je vis arriver vers moi une femme en blouse blanche qui me lança un sourire qui me donna plus l'envie de fuir qu'autre chose !

-Enfin réveillé ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant près de mon lit. Je suis le docteur Cuddy et cela fait deux jours que vous êtes dans le coma.

-Où suis-je ? Demandais-je abruptement (ne jamais me contrarier au réveil, ni à aucun autre moment de la journée d'ailleurs).

-Au service des urgences, répondit-elle comme si elle parlait à un demeuré. On vous a trouvé dans une ruelle dans un sale état, et sans aucun papier sur vous. Avez-vous été victime d'une agression ?

-Rien qui ne vous concerne ! Répliquais-je vertement ! Je ne vais pas vous encombrer d'avantage et m'en aller immédiatement ! Donnez-moi mes vêtements ! Ordonnais-je en tentant de me lever.

Mais je compris bien vite que je ne pourrais pas y parvenir facilement lorsque, à peine redressé, je dus me recaler contre mes oreillers, frappé par une lourde migraine vertigineuse.

-Calmez-vous ! ordonna Cuddy. Vous n'irez pas loin dans votre état ! Nous allons vous examiner et nous verrons bien ensuite.

-Il est hors de question que vous me touchiez, comprit ? Menaçais-je férocement. Je veux récupérer mes affaires !

-Il ne vous reste pas grand-chose, mais on va vous les apporter…quand on vous aura examiné bien entendu ! Cependant, continua cette horripilante bonne-femme en voyant que je m'apprêtais à protester une fois de plus, pour ne pas froisser votre égo, que diriez-vous si j'appelais un homme pour s'occuper de vous ? C'est la seule concession que je peux vous accorder !

Je réfléchis à toute allure ! Je détestais l'idée même de dépendre du bon vouloir de cette moldue, mais si je voulais retrouver Black au plus tôt pour lui infliger une bonne correction pour m'avoir laissé dans cette situation, je n'avais d'autre choix que de céder un peu de terrain. J'hochais donc de la tête et Cuddy, satisfaite, interpella une infirmière :

-Allez me chercher House ! Dites lui que je lui fais grâce de ses consultations de l'après-midi s'il vient me remplacer sur ce « cas extrêmement délicat ! »

_P.O.V. House_

En envoyant promener ce patient très abruti, mais très utile comme défouloir, il fallait le reconnaitre, je pensais que ce serait là le moment le plus palpitant de cette journée mortellement ennuyeuse ! Pour être plus précis, de cette semaine de ***** ! Pas un seul cas complexe et intéressant depuis des jours, des assistants qu'il faut occuper comme on peut (la salle de travail avait besoin d'être nettoyée), et une saleté de directrice sur le dos qui me colle en consultations des clients mièvres et aussi barbants les uns que les autres.

Mais quand cette mignonne petite infirmière vint me faire part de la requête de ma supérieur hiérarchique, je ne fis pas prier tout en songeant que, pour la remercier de cette délicate attention à mon égard, je ferais l'effort d'être vivable une demi-journée (un record pour moi). J'attrapais donc ma canne et me rendit aux urgences, non sans une ou deux petites « gentillesses » lancées aux patients ou autres internes qui avaient le malheur de croiser ma route.

Arrivé à destination, je ne m'annonçais pas de suite et regarda cet étrange patient qui semblait donner du fil à retordre à Cuddy, bénit soit-il ! Il avait environ quarante ans, ses cheveux noirs, mi-longs et gras (allergie au shampoing surement), encadraient un visage blafard dominé par un nez crochu. En résumé, le parfait tableau du monstre échappé d'un film d'horreur. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi, ayant semblait-il ressentit mon regard posé sur lui, je croisais deux yeux aux pupilles noires et insondables, qui complétaient parfaitement cette morbide apparence.

Cuddy s'aperçut enfin de ma présence, un peu longue à la détente la pauvre (que voulez-vous, c'est une femme après-tout), et vint à ma rencontre avec une tête qui me fit aussitôt comprendre que son offre généreuse allait finalement me coûter plus cher que prévu et qu'elle en serait la seule bénéficiaire :

-Ah, vous voilà enfin ! S'exclama-t-elle. Vous avez fait vite dites donc !

-Il faut dire que l'appât était des plus alléchants, mais en vous voyant, j'ai bizarrement l'impression de m'être fait avoir !

-Allons ! Votre méfiance est vraiment mal placée (mon œil !). Ce patient ne veut pas se laisser examiner et me dire quoi que ce soit sur lui. On l'a retrouvé dans une ruelle sans papiers, et ne cesse de vouloir nous fausser compagnie.

-Vous avez été demander à la morgue s'il ne leur manquait pas un résident ? Fis-je ironiquement.

-House, un peu de sérieux je vous prie ! J'ai pensé que ce cas pourrait vous intéresser malgré qu'il ne souffre d'aucune maladie rare dont vous raffolez habituellement. Il a cependant de vieilles cicatrices, et d'autres plus récentes qui me laissent à penser qu'il est mêlé à des histoires pas très nettes.

-Appelez donc les flics et laissez-les régler la question dans ce cas.

-Pas encore ! J'ai d'autres examens à lui faire et je voudrais que vous le persuadiez de coopérer un minimum. Mais il semble réfractaire à toutes mes tentatives pour le cerner. Et vu qu'il n'a aucune blessure physique au couteau ou par balle, je ne pense pas que la police puisse faire quoi que ce soit, vu qu'il ne portera sans doute jamais plainte.

-Je croyais qu'avec moi constamment sur votre dos, vous auriez l'habitude des têtes de lard ! Vous vous ramollissez très chère !

-N'en croyez rien, « très cher » ! Mais j'ai pu obtenir son accord pour se faire ausculter, à condition que ce soit par un homme. J'ai donc pensé qu'entre spécimens du même acabit, vous vous entendriez comme larrons en foire, non ?

-Mouais ! On va dire que je vous crois, vu que ça va me permettre d'être tranquille tout un après-midi !

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous ! Sourit Cuddy avec une mine victorieuse. Allez, bon courage ! Tenez, voici son dossier !

Après m'avoir fourgué le dit dossier entre les mains, Cuddy retourna à ses occupations (galipettes avec un membre du conseil pour obtenir plus de fonds et repoudrage de nez probablement). Je parcouru rapidement la fiche de mon client et plusieurs détails firent tilter mon radar à bizarreries. Malgré l'absence de blessures externes datant de moins de six mois, cet homme, avait des séquelles internes dont la cause était inconnue. Voilà un client fort intéressant qu'il va être amusant de décortiquer, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement ! A nous deux !

_P.O.V. Rogue_

Dès que je sentis le regard de cet homme sur moi, je compris qu'il serait beaucoup plus difficile à manipuler que les précédents moldus à qui j'avais déjà eu à faire. Au contraire de Cuddy, il dégageait une aura assez surprenante qui me fit comprendre que je n'avais pas affaire à n'importe quel médecin de seconde zone. Ils avaient donc sortit la grosse artillerie. Mon égo fut plutôt satisfait de cette constatation, mais je n'allais pas non plus baisser ma garde !

Une fois qu'il eut fini de consulter mon dossier, il s'approcha vers moi d'un pas claudicant (un médecin boiteux, cherchez l'erreur !) et je pus le détailler plus attentivement : la quarantaine bien tassé, le visage marqué par le poids des années, et des yeux qui vous transperçaient l'âme aussi efficacement qu'Albus lui-même.

Sans se presser, il s'installa sur une chaise à côté de mon lit et après quelques secondes à me dévisager ouvertement, il se présenta :

-Monsieur, je suis le docteur House ! J'ai cru comprendre que vous sembliez assez difficile à convaincre de vous faire ausculter, et que vous vouliez nous quittez sans plus tarder. J'imagine bien qu'avoir la tête de Cuddy sous le nez au réveil n'est pas des plus agréable, mais ça ne doit pas vous obliger à négliger votre santé, surtout qu'on s'y habitue assez vite, vous verrez !

Sidéré par cette entrée en matière à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout, je mis quelques secondes à réagir avant de répondre :

-Votre collègue n'a rien à voir avec ma décision ! Je n'aime pas les hôpitaux, ni être touché par qui que ce soit ! Mais on m'a bien fait comprendre que si je veux sortir d'ici au plus vite, je vais devoir m'y soumettre ! Alors finissons-en!

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ce ne sont que de tous petits contrôles de routine, comme prendre votre tension ! On n'a pas l'intention de vous emmener au bloc dans la seconde qui suit.

-Très bien, ne perdons pas de temps !

-J'aurais aussi quelques questions de routine à vous poser, si cela ne vous fait rien !

-Du genre ?

-Nous verrons cela après !

Puis, sans attendre d'avantage, House me fit toute une série de tests bénins, qu'il nota sur mon dossier. En même temps, il commença une petite discussion qui semblait anodine à première vue, mais qui était très loin de l'être, surtout venant de sa part :

-Dites-moi si je me trompe, mais vous ne seriez pas anglais par hasard ?

-En effet !

-En vacances dans notre grand pays ou voyage professionnel ?

-En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ?

-En rien, vous avez parfaitement raison, mais considérez ça comme un moyen d'éviter de mêler les autorités aux évènements qui nous ont permis cette si charmante rencontre !

-En gros, vous me menacez de me dénoncer si je ne coopère pas ?

-Vous êtes intelligent vous ! Ça me change des crétins que je côtoie trop souvent à mon gout dans ce boulot ! Exulta le médecin. Je vais même vous proposer une compensation : je réponds également aux vôtres, ça vous va ?

Ma première idée fut d'envoyer paitre cet arrogant personnage et de tenter de partir en force, mais je n'étais pas en état de faire cela discrètement, privé de ma baguette qui plus est. En plus, si cet évènement venait aux oreilles des Aurors américains, on pouvait être certain que Lucius, et par conséquent le Seigneur des Ténèbres en seraient avertis. Je n'avais donc pas d'autre choix que de me soumettre à son petit jeu, sans trop entrer dans les détails du moins :

-Très bien, à vous l'honneur !

_P.O.V House_

Ravi de cette petite victoire, je repris donc l'interrogatoire par des questions banales :

-Alors, Monsieur…

-Severus Rogue !

-Rogue (comme quoi, l'étiquette correspond souvent au produit), nous disions donc : voyage d'affaire ou d'agrément ?

-D'affaires ! Croyez bien que ce n'est pas par plaisir que je me retrouve dans votre pays.

-Et ce sont ces affaires qui vous ont conduits ici je suppose !

-En effet, sinon croyez bien que je me serais aisément passé de votre compagnie.

-Charmant ! Souris-je acidement. Bien, vu que j'ai pris un peu d'avance, je vous laisse me poser deux questions.

-Trop aimable ! répliqua Rogue sur le même ton. Vous êtes donc si peu professionnel pour troquer une après-midi à vous occuper de malades contre une seule consultation? Et votre supérieur est donc si désireuse de se débarrasser de vous pour avoir penser à vous sur le champ pour cette corvée?

Ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'il me renvoi la balle aussi vite et bien, je restais pantois un moment, tandis que ses lèvres pâles s'étiraient en un sourire moqueur. Sur ce coup-là, il m'avait bien eu! Une fois revenu de ma surprise, je répondis à sa provocation en souriant à mon tour, tout en reprenant mon examen, que la surprise m'avait fait oublier:

-On peut dire que vous faite dans l'efficacité vous, deux questions en une!

-Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps!

-Y'a quelque chose que vous aimez?

-Je crois que vous passer votre tour!

-Autant pour moi! Disons que ma spécialité concerne les cas difficiles, que le quotidien m'ennuie et que vu que c'est plutôt calme en ce moment, je me coltine tout les pauvres abrutis et leurs bobos dérisoires. Voilà pourquoi j'ai sauté sur l'occasion d'être débarrassé de cette corvée, et Cuddy de l'être de moi pour toute une après-midi, et de vous par la même occasion!

-Dans quel hôpital suis-je donc tombé? Murmura Rogue en secouant la tête, tout en se massant l'arête du nez.

-C'est vous là qui passez votre tour! Fis-je innocemment.

Ce petit jeu dura ainsi un bon quart d'heure durant lequel je commençai à cerner le personnage: Severus Rogue était quelqu'un hors du commun, bon dans son domaine (même sans savoir lequel), mais entouré d'incompétents, ce qui lui avait valu son petit séjour aux urgences. En fait, il était un peu comme moi et je commençais à particulièrement apprécier cette petite joute verbale, quand une infirmière vint annoncer qu'un certain Rémus Lupin était venu pour rechercher mon patient. A cette annonce, ce dernier se renfrogna et murmura dans sa barbe:

- Cet andouille de Black n'a pas pu trouver mieux que son crétin d'ami pour venir me chercher!

-Vous n'êtes pas gentil avec vos amis qui viennent vous rechercher si rapidement!

-Veuillez ne pas m'insulter en appelant ces gens mes amis! Ce sont malheureusement pour moi des collègues de travail, faute d'un meilleur terme. Mais mon directeur, sachant pourtant quelles sont nos relations, ne peut s'empêcher de nous associer, malgré le fiasco du genre de ce matin, qui n'était pas le premier!

Après cette tirade, il se ferma comme une huitre. Je le laissais s'habiller puisque son collègue avait amené tous les papiers nécessaires à sa sortie. Très curieux, je me rendis à l'accueil pour voir ce spécimen qui avait interrompu une si stimulante conversation. Assez grand, châtain clair, avec un pardessus miteux, le teint pâle (tous les anglais ont-ils donc l'air de morts-vivants?), il semblait très fatigué. Rogue sortit de sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard (vraiment pressé de partir), et toisa Lupin avec hargne et mépris. Les deux hommes échangèrent quelques mots, puis Rogue s'avança vers moi et à ma surprise, et semble-t-il celle de Lupin, me tendit la main:

-Merci d'avoir rendu cette épreuve supportable! Je saurais où venir désormais lorsque j'aurais du temps libre.

-Ne prenez plus la peine de passer par les urgences et venez me voir directement, ça ira plus vite!

_P.O.V. Rogue_

Lorsque je me retournai vers Lupin après avoir salué mon drôle de médecin, Je fus pleinement satisfait devant l'air éberlué du loup-garou (qui lui donnait un air encore plus abruti qu'à l'ordinaire). Sans un mot, je passais devant lui et sortis de l'hôpital. Mon compagnon de fortune ne dit mot jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une ruelle sombre, puis il me tendit ma baguette magique en souriant:

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous amuse autant Lupin?

-Je ne me serais jamais attendu à ce que tu puisses parler aussi civilement avec un moldu. Quand Sirius va savoir cela...

-Pour ta santé, il vaut mieux que cette histoire ne s'ébruite pas! Menaçais-je sourdement.

-Comme tu veux! Je sais garder un secret, moi!

Je ne rajouterai rien, sachant parfaitement à quoi il faisait allusion, et après un dernier regard vers le bâtiment que je venais de quitter, je transplanais à sa suite.

_P.O.V. House_

-Alors House, vous vous en êtes sorti?

-A merveille très chère! Je comptais vous remercier de votre gentille attention par une demi-journée de tranquillité, mais vu comment je me suis amusé, je vous accorde une journée entière!

Et laissant là cette chère Cuddy comme un poisson hors de l'eau, je me dirigeais en sifflotant gaiment vers mon bureau!


End file.
